Sa fin heureuse
by Bibi017
Summary: OS. Bella trouve la clairière d'Edward et Laurent apparaît mais les loups ne sont pas là pour la sauver. Commence dans NM, classé M


_Tout appartient à S.M., je ne fais que m'amuser un peu._

**Bella**

J'ai finalement trouvé la clairière, elle me semble moins belle que la première fois qu'_IL_ m'y a emmener. Il faut dire que les fleurs ne sont plus, que le gazon n'est plus aussi vert et surtout, _LUI_ n'est pas là, avec moi. Je prend une grande respiration et avance pour me rendre au centre, je ferme les yeux et referme mes bras autour de moi, comme pour fermer l'immense trou dans ma poitrine. Un raclement de gorge me fait ouvrir les yeux et je vois Laurent.

**- Bonjour** **Bella**, me salut-il.

**- Laurent**, lui répondis-je. **Que fais-tu ici?** Lui demandais-je.

**- Tu te souviens de moi?** Il a l'air surpris, quoi que, _IL_ a dit que nous les humains ont a la mémoire courte, il est peut-être réellement surpris que je le reconnaisse. **Peu** **importe, j'étais de passage quand j'ai remarqué que les Cullen sont tous partis.** Il penche la tête sur le côté en me regardant. **Ce qui est triste pour toi mais une belle bénédiction pour mon amie.** Il sourit en montrant ces dents très blanches et très tranchantes.

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi leurs départs est une bénédiction pour les Denali.** Lui lançais-je en remarquant ces yeux. **Tu n'habites plus avec eux? **Je montre mes yeux pour appuyer mon point.

**- Tu as remarqué.** **J'ai bien aimé m'amuser avec Irina mais le sang animal**, il a un frisson de dégoût. **Mon amie qui sera heureuse de l'absence des Cullen est Victoria.** **Elle n'a pas oublier que par ta faute son compagnon n'est plus.** QUOI?

**- Je ne peux pas être responsable pour la mort de James.** **Je n'ai pas la capacité de détruire un vampire,** criais-je presque.** JE SUIS HUMAINE**, hurlais-je.

**- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ce que pense Victoria,** il fait une pause en humant l'air. **Mais tu es chanceuse que j'ai un petit creux.** **Je ne vais pas te faire trop de mal et je dirai à Victoria que tu n'es plus.** **Car si c'est elle qui te trouve, tu vas être torturé pendant des semaines avant qu'elle ne daigne mettre fin à tes jours et moi, je ne suis pas si cruel, **termine-t-il**.**

En moins d'une seconde Laurent à parcourus la distance qui nous séparait et ces dents sont déjà planté dans mon coup. Je sens la vie me quitter à chaque gorgé qu'il avale. Je serre les dents pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de mes gémissements de douleur. Je ferme les yeux et je pense à Charlie, à Renée, à Phil et à Jacob, je leur dit un dernier « au revoir » silencieux. Un grognement féroce se fait entendre et je sens Laurent se faire arracher de moi. Je tombe au sol, la perte de sang est trop grande, je n'ai pas de force, je sais que je vais mourir.

Je sais que d'après les bruits, même s'ils sont loin, que deux vampires se battent. C'est peut-être Victoria qui n'apprécie pas que Laurent lui vole le plaisir de me torturé pour mieux me tuer. Je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux et à vrai dire, je m'en fous complètement, tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais mourir seule dans cette clairière.

Les bruits de la bagarre ne sont plus, je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ma mort imminente, peut-être que l'un d'eux à gagner et que le vainqueur va terminer ce qu'a commencé Laurent. Je ne sais pas et à vrai dire, j'en suis au point où ça m'est totalement égale, je veux simplement me laisser aller. Je suis tellement loin que j'ai à peine senti des dents me mordre, mais la sensation de brûlure qui a suivit, je la sens très bien. Une voix lointaine, une voix d'homme me dit que tout ira bien et qu'il va prendre soin de moi.

Je sais que le brasier qui parcours mon corps de l'intérieur ainsi que de l'extérieur est dû au changement, je me souviens de la morsure de James et ce n'était pas si douloureux. Je ne sais pas si l'homme m'a reparlé, je sais que je n'ai absolument rien entendue s'il l'a fait. Des images flou se promènent devant mes yeux et je me force à les garder en mémoire. Je vois tous les gens que je connais et que j'apprécie. Quand les Cullen apparaissent, un sentiment de colère s'empare de moi et la douleur du brasier augmente. Je me dis que c'est de leur faute si j'en suis ici et dès que j'en aurai la capacité, car je l'aurai, je vais leur faire payer.

**Inconnu**

J'espérais arrivé avant qu'elle ne se fasse mordre, je ne voulais pas que sa transformation soit si traumatisante. Je l'ai mordu sans savoir si elle allait survivre à la transformation, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de sang. J'ai injecté plus de venin qu'il en faut normalement, espérant que ça fonctionne. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, ma compagne derrière moi, et nous sommes venu chez les Cullen. Nous savons qu'ils ne sont plus ici et nous savons aussi qu'il ne reviendront pas donc la p'tite pourra terminer sa transformation dans un endroit plus douillet que le sol d'une forêt.

J'ai assisté à plusieurs transformation au cours de mon existence et c'est la première fois que j'assiste à une qui se fait en silence. Le seul bruit que nous entendons est celle du cœur de la p'tite et je me demande encore si elle va survivre, son cœur est faible, peut-être trop faible. Ma compagne la nettoie et lui met des vêtements qui traînais dans un garde-robe, ensuite nous nous asseyons et nous attendons.

Ça fait sept jours que la p'tite brûle et elle n'est toujours pas réveillé, la seule consolation est que son cœur bat toujours et que les changements physiques sont maintenant apparent. Je sais qu'elle survivra, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre encore un peu. Son cœur commence à s'emballer, ce qui signifie que la transformation est sur le point de se terminer.

Son cœur a cessé de battre mais elle ne bouge pas, je me demande si... Ma compagne et moi on se lève et on se penche au dessus d'elle, elle ouvre les yeux et nous observe attentivement.

**- Qui êtes-vous? **Nous demande-t-elle de sa nouvelle voix.

**- Je suis Peter Whitlock et voici ma compagne Charlotte, **nousluisourionsunpeu**.**

**- Bonjour Charlotte et Peter, je suis Bella**,seprésente-t-elle**.** J'apprécie qu'elle est saluer Charlotte en premier, en ce faisant, elle démontre qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt envers moi.

**- Sais-tu ce que tu es devenu?** Demande Charlotte prudemment.

**- Je suis maintenant une vampire, **et elle nous raconte tout ce qu'elle sait sur notre espèce.

Comme Bella connaît déjà beaucoup sur notre espèce, je lui demande si elle sait comment elle aimerait se nourrir. Elle me fait une grimace de dégoût et me dit qu'elle ne veut pas être comme les Cullen mais qu'elle ne veut pas non plus tuer d'innocent. Ce qui nous convient très bien car Charlotte et moi nous nous nourrissons que des déchets de la société. Les violeurs, les voleurs, les dealer, les pédophiles et quand nous n'en trouvons pas, des gens en phases terminal. Bella nous dit que c'est parfait mais que nous devons quitter Forks le plus tôt possible, je suis tout à fait en accord avec elle.

Nous courrons jusqu'à Seattle et nous trouvons exactement ce que nous avions besoin pour nous nourrir, Bella a un peu de difficulté avec son premier mais rapidement, plus rapidement qu'un nouveau-né normal, elle se corrige et fait ce qu'il faut, comme il faut. En gros, elle n'arrache pas la gorge de sa victime, elle mord dans la jugulaire et bois proprement, sauf pour le premier.

Comme Bella est un nouveau-né, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule, malgré tout le contrôle qu'elle a. Charlotte l'invite donc à venir avec nous, au début elle ne voulait pas nous déranger mais quand Charlotte lui a expliquer que pour sa première années elle doit être « surveillé » et qu'ensuite, si elle désire partir, nous la laisseront. Bella a accepté de nous suivre. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons dans notre p'tite maison du Texas et que nous apprenons à connaître Bella et à l'aimer de plus en plus à chaque jour.

**Bella**

Ça fait un an aujourd'hui que Peter a détruit Laurent et qu'il m'a mordu, ce qui veut dire que je peux partir et vivre le reste de mon existence, mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seule. J'aime ma vie avec mon frère et ma sœur, car oui, ils sont devenu ma famille et Peter m'a même donné son nom de famille pour mes nouveaux papiers, ce qui signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Durant cette année, Charlotte m'a apprise à contrôler ma force à un tel point que je suis capable de manipuler une bulle de savon sans la faire éclater. Peter m'a apprise à combattre et comme j'étais sa seule élève, il a pu se concentrer sur moi uniquement. Je suis maintenant capable de gagner une fois sur deux contre lui, ce qui a rendu très fière Charlotte. Ils m'ont aussi raconté leur début dans cette nouvelle vie et la raison de leur transformation. Moi qui pensais que ma transformation avait été traumatisante. C'est là que j'ai découvert que mon nom de famille est en réalité celui de Jasper, c'est lui qui a mordu Peter et Charlotte et c'est aussi grâce à lui qu'ils ont pu s'enfuir.

Nous avons aussi découvert que j'étais un bouclier mental, c'est pour cette raison que Fuckward ne pouvais pas lire mes pensées. Avec l'aide d'autre vampire, des amis à Charlotte et Peter, j'ai apprise à le manipuler et maintenant je peux le retirer et aussi couvrir ceux qui m'entourent.

Nous y voilà, nous sommes tous les trois dans le salon et nous nous regardons sans rien nous dire. Ce silence n'en est pas un confortable, je soupire et je regarde mon frère et ma sœur.

**- Alors Bella,** commence Peter, **comme tu sais, tu es au point où tu peux partir et de voler de tes propres ailes.** Peter me fait un petit sourire triste.

**- Charlotte,** je regarde ma sœur, **tu es ma sœur et je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne sais pas si je peux vivre sans toi dans ma vie.** Lui dis-je.

**- Et moi? **Demande Peter un immense sourire sur le visage.

Nous éclatons de rire, ils ont compris que je ne voulais pas les quitter, Charlotte saute sur place et riant. Peter me fait un clin d'œil et me murmure un merci. Je sais qu'il me remercie de rendre Charlotte heureuse mais comme tous les vampires, je suis un être égoïste et je sais que je ne serais pas heureuse loin de Charlotte, pas pour l'instant du moins.

Durant l'année suivante, nous avons voyager, en fait, j'ai appris la vie de nomade et c'est vraiment super. Se promener partout dans le pays, arrêter dans des villes pour se nourrir où simplement pour y rester quelques jours pour assister à des festivités où simplement pour le plaisir. Que du bonheur, enfin presque.

Je dis presque car Jasper et Alice vont venir faire une petite visite à Peter et Charlotte et je vais m'éloigner. Pas que Charlotte où Peter me l'a demandé, il m'ont laissé le choix, c'est juste moi qui n'est pas prête à les voir. Je n'en veux pas à Jasper pour ce qui c'est passé à mon dernier anniversaire, il a ressentit la soif de tous les vampires présents dans la pièce dont un plus fortement que les autres car j'étais sa chanteuse. Enfin, j'ai beau ne pas lui en vouloir, je ne suis pas prête à le voir et encore moins Alice. Elle se disait ma meilleure amie, ma sœur mais elle a changé son numéro de cellulaire, elle a changé son adresse e-mail et quand j'aurais eu besoin d'elle, elle ne s'est pas présenté. Elle, ni aucun autre membre des Cullen ne s'est présenté lors de mes funérailles. Je le sais, j'y étais.

**Jasper**

À notre arrivé chez Peter et Charlotte, j'ai remarqué l'odeur d'un autre vampire mais pas un qui n'aurait que passer, non, un qui est resté. En réalité ce n'est pas un mais une vampire. Les femelle de notre espèce ont une odeur différente des mâles, plus légère. Quand je hume l'air je peux dire que l'odeur ne m'est pas totalement inconnu mais je ne peux pas mettre de nom dessus. Je vais devoir poser des questions à Peter sur cette nouvelle femelle, juste par curiosité.

Peter et Charlotte agissent comme ils l'ont toujours fait en notre présence mais leurs sentiments ne sont pas comme d'habitude. Avant ils étaient heureux de me revoir mais là, ils sont heureux mais ils ont aussi un peu de colère et d'amertume envers moi. En ce qui concerne Alice, ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment apprécié, mais ils l'ont toujours toléré pour ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Mais là, ils n'ont que dégoût et colère envers elle. Charlotte lui parle même de façon plus brusque qu'avant. Je me demande réellement ce qui se passe avec ces deux là.

**- Peter puis-je te parler seul à seul?** Demandais-je à mon frère. Il accepte et nous nous éloignons de la maison.** Peter que se passe-t-il? **Demandais-je enfin.

**- Que veux-tu dire?** D'après ces émotions, il ne comprend vraiment pas.

**- Ce que Char et toi dégagez n'est pas comme avant,** expliquais-je. **Est-ce à cause de la femelle qui traîne chez vous?** Lui demandais-je.

Peter me fixe pendant de longue minute, c'est comme s'il se demandais ce qu'il pouvait me dire.

**- Écoute Jasper, depuis quelques temps, il y a eu du changement dans nos vies et...** **Ce que je ****vais te dire va sûrement te blesser mais tu n'as plus ta place parmi nous.** **Pas pour l'instant du moins.** M'explique-t-il.

**- Très bien, nous allons partir.** Lui dis-je sur un ton neutre.

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il me blesse en me disant que je n'ai plus de place dans leur vie. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une chose comme celle-là pouvais arriver. Je me suis déjà fait rejeter mais jamais par quelqu'un que je considère comme mon frère. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il n'a pas répondu à ma question sur l'identité de la femelle. En arrivant à la maison, je vais voir Char et je lui dis que nous allons partir et je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'elle ressente ça pour moi. Elle hoche simplement la tête. Nous retournons au près des Cullen, moi avec le cœur lourd car je ne sais pas quand je vais les revoir.

**Bella **

**_(cent_ _ans_ _plus_ _tard)_**

Depuis cinquante ans je ne vie plus avec Charlotte et Peter et c'est bien comme ça. Pas que nous nous sommes séparer en mauvais terme, au contraire d'ailleurs, c'est juste que c'était le temps que je vole de mes propres ailes. Je passe tout de même deux semaines par années en leur compagnie, soit on se donne rendez-vous quelque part dans le monde, soit je vais chez eux, soit c'est eux qui vienne chez moi.

J'ai vécu vingt ans seule et j'ai appris à connaître la Bella que j'étais devenu. J'ai redécouvert les joies du silence, de la lecture. J'ai commencer à broder et à coudre. Je fais des vêtements que je vais porter à des organisme pour les gens dans le besoin. Je fais aussi des dons en argent en ne précisant pas d'où provient l'argent. Avec ma rapidité je chasse les animaux, je vends la peaux et la viande est aussi donné à des organisme pour les gens dans le besoin.

En ce qui concerne l'argent, avec l'aide de Peter, j'ai fait des placement et ça m'a rapporté. J'ai donc un compte avec des fonds infini mais comme je n'ai pas des goûts de luxe, l'argent s'accumule. Je me suis acheté un camion, il était neuf quand je l'ai acheté mais ça fait environ dix ans. J'ai aussi une moto qui a elle aussi une dizaine d'année. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de m'en acheter une nouvelle à toutes les années, la mienne fonctionne encore très bien.

Pendant les cinquante dernières années, j'ai vécu vingt ans avec Garrett Williams, nous avons été amant en réalité. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'épouser, malgré ces nombreuses demandes, je l'ai aimé, vraiment aimé mais il n'était pas mon compagnon et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai toujours refusé. Une chance car aujourd'hui il est avec sa compagne, Kate Denali et ils sont totalement heureux et je suis heureuse pour lui. J'ai même assister à son mariage et j'étais le témoin du marié.

Ce que j'ai trouvé étrange c'est que les Cullen n'ont pas assisté au mariage, pourtant Kate est une « cousine ». Tanya, une femme vraiment formidable contrairement à ce que m'avait dit Fuckward, m'a dit que le fait que Kate épouse un buveur humain les répugnaient trop. Bande d'hypocrite. Il faut dire que quand les Denali ont découvert qui j'étais et comment j'avais été changé, ils n'ont pas eu que de bon mot pour les Cullen. C'est ainsi que j'ai eu leurs promesse de ne jamais penser à moi lorsqu'ils sont en présence de Prudeward, comme le nomme Tanya.

Je me suis aussi excusé à Irina pour la destruction de Laurent, elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas son compagnon et qu'elle a simplement profiter de la nouveauté. Elle savait qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement avec elle ni qu'il allait être végétarien éternellement mais il aurait pu être honnête avec elle quand Victoria l'a envoyé me cherché.

En repensant à Victoria, je me demande bien ce qui lui est arrivée à celle-là? Je ne l'ai pas revue ni même entendue parlé d'elle. Peut-être a-t-elle appris pour ma transformation et elle a laissé tomber sa vengeance. Je ne le sais pas et je m'en fout totalement à vrai dire. Avec ce que Peter et Garrett m'ont apprise, je sais que j'aurais et je peux encore la détruire en quelques seconde.

Pour mon prochain voyage, je vais aller en Italie. Peter n'est pas d'accord à cause des Volturi mais moi je m'en fou car je n'ai jamais rien fait pour briser les lois. J'ai un minimum de contact avec les humains quand je ne me nourris pas. Quand je n'ai pas le choix, je ne les touchent pas, je ne leur parle presque pas et j'essaie de ne pas faire affaire avec un humain plus d'une fois. Donc je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. Peter a peur qu'Aro découvre que j'étais au courant des vampires et ce avant ma transformation et que ce n'est pas à cause de la loi que j'ai été transformé. Il a raison mais d'un autre côté, j'étais une humaine donc je ne connaissais pas les lois et c'est les Cullen qui sont en cause et pas moi.

Ce que je n'ai pas dit à Peter c'est que depuis que je me suis éveillé à cette nouvelle vie, j'ai le sentiment que je vais trouver ce qui me manque pour être totalement heureuse là bas. Ce n'est pas le genre de « feeling » comme lui a, mais c'est quelque chose qui est à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'a fallu plusieurs années avant de me décider maintenant que je le suis, rien ne me fera changer d'idée.

En planifiant mon voyage, j'ai aussi fait en sorte d'être dans la ville de Volterra durant les festivités de la St-Marcus, comme ça, je pourrai porter une cape pour me couvrir et passer inaperçue parmi les humains. Je sais que je peux aller partout ailleurs sans aller à Volterra mais je sais aussi que les Volturi sauront qu'il y a un vampire dans leur région et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire traquer, je vais jouer franc jeu. Aller les voir et leur dire la raison de ma visite et ensuite poursuivre mon voyage.

À mon arrivé à l'aéroport de Florence, j'ai immédiatement senti la présence de trois vampires. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de les traquer, ces l'un d'eux qui m'a trouvé. Le mâle me demande ce qui m'amène en Italie, je lui dit que j'aimerais rencontrer les rois, il me demande de le suivre et il m'accompagne au stationnement sous-terrain et il nous conduit à Volterra où il entre dans un garage intérieur. Il me demande de le suivre, encore une fois mais cette fois dans les couloirs du château. Devant deux grande portes, il me demande d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Comme c'est quasiment la seule chose qu'il m'a dit depuis l'aéroport, je hoche simplement de la tête.

J'ai attendue quelques minutes et les portes se sont ouverte encore une fois pour faire paraître une vampire qui a du être changé quand elle avait une quinzaine d'année. D'après la description que Peter m'en a fait, elle doit être Jane, l'un des deux jumeaux diaboliques. Elle me regarde de la tête aux pieds et me dit que je peux entrer. Je marche derrière elle, elle s'arrête dans le milieu de la pièce, salut respectueusement les rois et elle va prendre place le long d'un mur.

J'ai envie de tourner la tête, non, j'ai besoin de tourner la tête mais je m'en empêche, je ne peux quand même pas ne pas regarder les « dirigeant » de notre espèce. Ce serait carrément impolie et je ne peux me permettre un tel affront quand je les rencontre pour la première fois.

Aro se lève et vient me prendre la main et il fronce les sourcils. Il fait un signe de tête à Jane et cette dernière me regarde fixement. Je repense à ce que Garrett m'a déjà dit à son sujet, elle a un don mental qui provoque de la douleur. Caïus commence à bouger dans son trône, je crois qu'il commence à se fâcher. Je soupire et remets mon regard dans celui d'Aro.

**- J'ai un bouclier mental comme don, peu importe le nombre d'attaque que je subirai rien ne fonctionnera.** Tentais-je d'expliquer.

**- Comment sais-tu que rien ne fonctionnera?** Demande Caïus avec colère dans la voix.

**- Mon bouclier était déjà actif lorsque j'étais humaine.** Expliquais-je.

Aro trouve le tout fascinant et il me demande si je suis capable de le contrôler. Je lui répond positivement, il me demande donc de l'abaisser, ce que je refuse, mais, je lui dit que je peux le couvrir lui, ce qui lui donnera pleinement accès à mes pensées. Il accepte avec prudence, je me doute qu'il n'a pas l'habitude à ce genre de chose mais bon, je ne veux pas risquer de subir le don de Jane. Je couvre donc Aro avec mon bouclier et je lui donne ma main. La lecture dure quelques minutes et quand il lâche ma main, je retire mon bouclier de sur Aro.

Aro retourne sur son trône et me dit que je peux disposer mais que je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le château. Il demande à Démétri de m'accompagner à la salle de divertissement et je dois dire que cette salle porte très bien son nom. Il y a quelques tables de billards, plusieurs consoles de jeux ainsi que tous les jeux imaginables, une très grande quantité de film, une immense bibliothèque et un coin musique. Je décide de regarder un film en attendant. Après deux heures, Démétri revient me dire que les rois veulent me parler. Je me demande bien de quoi, je n'ai jamais brisé de règle...

Aro me dit qu'il a quelques questions et qu'il aimerait avoir les réponses car comme il s'agit de ma mémoire humaine, ce n'est pas très précis. Je décide donc de tout lui raconter, de ce que je me souviens. Que les Cullen ne m'ont rien dit au sujet de leur nature mais que j'ai deviné grâce aux légendes d'une tribu non loin de la ville et aussi grâce aux indices qu'Edward a laissé. Ensuite je parle de James, Victoria et Laurent, mon anniversaire, comment tous les Cullen m'ont laissé et Victoria et sa soif de vengeance et pour finir, ma transformation.

Caïus est vraiment en colère, il dit que Carlisle est un ami des Volturi et que le fait qu'il brise les lois sans remords est décevant et qu'il aimerait bien que ce clan de bouffeur de poils soient devant lui. Aro me demande si je désire porter plainte contre les Cullen, je refuse. Je ne vois aucune utilité à la faire, ça fait déjà longtemps et à vrai dire, tout est flou. Ensuite Caïus me demande si je sais ce qui est advenu de Victoria, je lui répond que je n'y ai pas vraiment pensée, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je me suis éveillé et que je n'ai pas chercher à la revoir non plus. Caïus me raconte alors qu'ils ont dû intervenir au près d'elle car elle créait une armée de nouveau-né. Quand Aro lui a touché il a vue tout ce qu'elle avait de prévu pour une humaine. Les gardes ont cherché cette humaine mais ne l'ont jamais trouvé.

Je soupire, je ne dis rien car avouons-le, il n'a rien à dire. Les Volturi ont éliminer une vampire folle qui créait une armée pour s'en prendre à une humaine. À l'époque je n'avais pas la capacité de m'occuper de Victoria et quand je l'ai eu, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire d'aller la chercher. Je ne suis pas en faute, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas moi la folle.

Marcus qui est réputé pour être silencieux me prend par surprise en me demandant si j'ai un compagnon. Ma réponse négative le fait sourire.

**- En fait, **commençais,** je crois que chaque vampire ont un compagnon, il suffit de savoir repérer les signes, les écouter et les suivre. **Lui répondis-je véridiquement.

**- Tu as raison petite, mais je peux te dire que d'après ce que je vois, tu AS un compagnon.** Oh oui, Marcus à le don de voir les liens.

**- Je sais que j'en ai un,** je lui fais un petit sourire. **Je le sens depuis le début mais je n'étais juste pas prête à écouter les signes.** Mon sourire s'agrandit. **Et je sais qu'il n'est pas loin.** Je lui fait un sourire de toute mes dents.

Marcus me sourit ce qui provoque la surprise des vampires dans la salle. D'après ce que m'a dit Éléazar, Marcus ne parle presque jamais et il ne sourit plus depuis que sa compagne a été détruite. Je suis très honorée d'être celle à qui il a sourit. Aro me demande si je sais qui est l'heureux élu, je prend une grande respiration, totalement inutile, et je lui dit que présentement je me bats contre moi-même car je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de me retourner vers ces gardes et de trouver celui qui m'attire tant. Marcus éclate de rire.

**- Tu écoutes vraiment les signes.** Me dit Marcus. **Tu as raison, il est dans cette salle et d'après ce que je vois, lui aussi se bat avec son instinct pour ne pas te sauter dessus.** Il regarde les gardes et il fait un hochement de tête.

Sans regarder vers les gardes, je sens un vampire s'approcher de moi à vitesse humaine. Je ne me sens pas menacé par sa présence, au contraire, je ressens un bien-être, je me sens en sécurité. Plus que ce que je peux ressentir avec n'importe quel mâle que je considère comme ma famille où amis proche. Je sens sa main se déposer sur la mienne et mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson suivit d'un courant électrique. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie ce contact. Le vampire que je n'ai pas encore regarder, colle son corps au mien et commence à ronronner doucement et il me demande d'ouvrir les yeux, ce que je fais.

Mes yeux s'accroche aux siens et immédiatement le quelque chose que j'ai toujours senti qui me manquais et maintenant là. Je suis complète. Ces bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et les miens s'enroulent autour de son cou. Nous restons à nous fixer pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un cris aiguë nous sortent de notre contemplation respective. Jane hurle que je n'ai pas le droit de lui voler son frère, qu'elle a toujours été que la seule femme sa vie et que ça va rester ainsi.

D'après l'expression de mon compagnon et des autres vampires dans la salle je ne suis pas la seule qui est surprise par cet emportement. Jane continue de hurler et personne ne bouge, sauf Alec, mon compagnon qui me passe derrière lui pour me protéger. Je sens qu'elle utilise son don sur moi et probablement sur Alec aussi mais je sais que je le couvre de mon bouclier, ce qui là rend encore plus en colère.

À ce moment les portes s'ouvrent et Peter et Charlotte entrent, Peter est au sol à se tordre de douleur, je le couvre lui aussi, il se relève et avance vers moi. Je demande l'autorisation de la faire taire et Aro me la donne. Je me détache des bras protecteur d'Alec et j'avance sur Jane et sans rien lui dire, je lui arrache la tête. Je sais que c'est possible de lui fusionner la tête et elle sera comme avant. Peter raconte que sa merde de don lui a dit de venir en Italie car les Cullen sont aussi en route et il voulait être là pour moi.

Alec se présente officiellement à Peter, Charlotte et moi. Peter en homme des cavernes qu'il est lui fait le discours du grand frère/père en le menaçant de le détruire s'il venait à me faire du mal. Ce qui me fait rire. Alec me tire par la main et il m'amène à sa chambre.

La porte est à peine fermer que nous nous attaquons la bouche sauvagement. Nous nous arrachons nos vêtements sans faire attention. Alec me domine, il me prend dans ses bras et me colle le dos à la porte. Sans attendre, sans caresse, il s'enfonce en moi, ce n'est pas nécessaire de vérifier si je suis prête pour lui, l'odeur de mon excitation lui dit que je suis toute mouillé et prête. À peine entré, il commence ses va et vient. Des mouvements de hanches rapides et puissants. Quand j'essaie de bouger, il me grogne dessus et me plaque un peu plus sur la porte, s'il continue à m'y plaquer, elle va finir par défoncer. Cette baise est rapide et sauvage, quand il vient, il me mord fort, très fort et pas n'importe quel sorte de morsure, celle qui démontre que je lui appartiens.

Sans nous séparer, Alec nous amène à son lit où il me dépose sur le ventre. Il m'ordonne de me lever les fesses, ce que je fais. Le mélange de nos jus coule entre mes jambes, il se penche et me lèche, de mon clitoris jusqu'à mon coccyx. Encore une fois, sans avertissement, il s'enfonce en moi d'un seul coup de hanche. Encore une fois ce fut rapide et brutal mais ô combien puissant. Quand il se retire de moi, je bouge rapidement et je le force à se coucher sur le dos. Je je suce un peu pour le rendre dure pour une troisième fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui domine en le chevauchant. Je laisse ma bête prendre le dessus. Je n'ai jamais chevauché un homme comme je le fais avec lui, c'est tellement bon que je n'ai pas envie que ça arrête. Je n'arrête pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu deux fois. À sa deuxième éjaculation, je le mords à mon tour. Après cette troisième fois, nous nous calmons un peu, nous restons collé dans le lit quelques temps sans rien dire. Nous recommençons à nous embrasser lentement et tendrement et pour la première fois, avec Alec, nous faisons l'amour tendrement.

Nous avons été vingt-quatre heures enfermer dans sa chambre à faire l'amour, alternant entre tendrement et brutalement. Nous n'avons pas envie de sortir mais nous savons que nous n'avons pas le choix. Alec a des obligation à respecter et moi je dois parler avec Peter car je n'ai pas très bien compris la raison de sa présence. Il a parlé des Cullen mais depuis le temps, je crois que je suis prête à les affronter, surtout que je n'ai plus vraiment de ressentiments envers eux.

Je trouve Charlotte et Peter dans le jardin arrière, c'est un des nombreux jardins du château. Ce jardin est au milieu du château tout en étant à l'extérieur. C'est comme si le château avait été construit autour du jardin. Bref, je les rejoints près de la fontaine, je sais qu'ils m'ont senti venir mais aucun des deux ne bougent. En arrivant devant eux, Peter me regarde avec de la tristesse dans les yeux et Charlotte a un mélange de bonheur et de tristesse.

Je suis la première à prendre la parole et je leur demande ce qu'ils ont et Charlotte m'explique qu'elle est heureuse pour moi car j'ai finalement trouvé mon compagnon. Je sens qu'il y a un mais et je ne me suis pas trompé. Mais que comme Alec est un Volturi et qu'il ne peut quitter son poste, je vais devenir une Volturi moi aussi et je vais les mettre de côté comme le Major a fait quand il a rencontré Alice. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à cet aspect mais je sais que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire parti des Volturi. Je m'assois près de Charlotte et je sens la tristesse m'envahir à mon tour. Après je ne sais combien de temps, je sens les bras de Charlotte et Peter m'entourer.

C'est la présence de Marcus qui a fait que nous sommes sorti de notre bulle, il nous regarde attentivement et s'assoit au côté de Peter. Il nous parle des liens qui m'unissent à Charlotte et Peter et il ajoute que peu importe ce qui nous trouble, nos liens seront toujours présent. Je raconte alors à Marcus ce qui nous trouble et il me dit que chaque situation déplaisante à toujours une solution. Je ferme les yeux en me demandant comment cette situation pourrait avoir une solution. Ensuite il ajoute que je devrais en parler avec Alec, peut-être que ce dernier aura une solution qui conviendra à tous. Il a raison, je dois lui en parler.

Je retrouve Alec dans sa chambre et quand il m'a vue il a immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui ai demandé comment il voyais notre futur, il m'a dit qu'il ne nous voyait pas l'un sans l'autre. C'est bien mais ce n'est pas assez pour moi, je lui fait alors part de ce qui me tracasse. Il fronce les sourcils sans rien dire et nous restons là, sans bouger. Il se lève brusquement et me prend la main et m'entraîne dans les couloirs sans rien dire. Il s'arrête devant un bureau et il frappe à la porte, la voix d'Aro nous donne l'autorisation d'entré. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air surpris de nous voir. Alec explique la raison de notre présence et Aro dit qu'il a peut-être une solution. Il fait demander mon frère et ma sœur, ainsi que les autres rois. Une fois que nous sommes tous présent Aro prend la parole encore une fois.

**- Marcus nous a mis au courant de la situation face à laquelle Bella se trouve et nous avons une solution.** Il prend une pause qui doit se vouloir dramatique. **Il est évident que nous aimerions que Bella rejoigne notre clan, son bouclier serait une belle acquisition.** Une belle acquisition! **Mais nous comprenons aussi que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui l'attire.** **Donc nous accordons à Alec de vivre avec Bella et ce n'importe où dans le monde MAIS les deux devront revenir si nous avons besoin et aller en mission.** Nous restons tous silencieux. Finalement, je me trouve à joindre les Volturi sans rester en Italie en permanence. **Bien sûre, ****avant que tout ceci soit possible, nous allons devoir évaluer le bouclier et l'habileté au combat de Bella.** Termine Aro.

Personne ne dit rien, je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier cet arrangement et d'après ce que je peux lire sur le visage de ma sœur et de mon frère, eux non plus n'apprécient pas. Alec m'est plus difficile à lire, car je ne le connais pas encore mais j'ai l'impression que cet arrangement le satisfait. Je tourne la tête et je regarde mon frère directement dans les yeux, il m'a toujours donné de bon conseil par le passé. Il soupire et me dit de faire comme je le sens, il se lève et sors de la pièce.

**- Très bien, je vais le faire mais JE choisis mon où mes adversaire.** Dis-je les dents serrer.

Le petit sourire victorieux qu'avait Aro est maintenant disparus. J'ai décidé de le faire pas pour mon futur avec Alec, je le fait pour montrer à Aro qu'il ne pourra pas me manipuler comme Alice le faisait quand j'étais humaine.

**- Je vais affronter votre meilleur combattant au corps à corps et vos plus puissant dons.** **Vous avez une heure.** Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir Caïus m'interpelle.

**- Tu te prends pour qui à nous donner des ordres?** Hurle-t-il.

**- Celle qui fou son existence en l'air pour son compagnon.** Répondis-je les dents serrer et je sors du bureau.

Je veux retrouver Charlotte et Peter mais ce qui me peine le plus c'est Alec, il n'a rien dit et surtout, il ne m'a pas suivit. Il veut faire parti des Volturi, il va y rester, foi de Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock. Je retrouve facilement ma famille et je leur dit ce qui va se passer et surtout ce que je pense d'Alec et ce que j'ai l'intention de faire face à son manque de réaction.

Alec vient m'aviser que tous m'attendent dans la salle où aura lieu mon « évaluation ». Charlotte, Peter et moi le suivons sans rien dire, malgré qu'Alec essaie de faire la conversation. Je suis toujours en colère donc mieux vaut se taire pour l'instant.

Mon adversaire pour le corps à corps sera Félix, un baraqué et je devrai subir les assaut des dons de Jane, Alec et trois autres que je ne connais pas. Le corps à corps est relativement facile, Peter se bat mieux que ce gros balourd. Je me permet même de l'appeler comme ça, ce qui le met encore plus en colère et je m'amuse comme une petite folle. Je sais que certains utilisent leurs dons durant le combat et ça ne me fait rien, sauf une petite pression sur mon bouclier. Le combat se termine et je regarde Peter qui n'a pas l'air présent. Un coup d'œil à Alec et je sais qu'il lui a enlever ces sens. Je couvre alors mon frère et ma sœur qui retrouvent leurs sens. Jane qui n'accepte pas que son don de merde ne m'affecte pas, cours vers moi, un coup de poing sur le nez l'arrête complètement. Je subit les attaques pendant un moment encore, en réalité jusqu'au moment où Aro se dit satisfait de mon rendement.

J'ai décidé d'attendre de voir comment ça va se passer avec les Cullen avant de dire à Alec que je retourne en Amérique, seule. Ça ne devrais pas le déranger, lui qui aime tellement les Volturi.

Les Cullen se présentent devant les frères deux jours après l'affrontement entre moi et certain Volturi, durant ces deux jours je n'ai pas quitté les côtés de Charlotte et Peter. Je peux dire que ça n'a pas plut à Alec mais encore une fois, il n'a rien dit, il a simplement resté collé à sa sœur. Je sais que ça va me faire mal de le laisser derrière moi, mais il a choisit, tout comme moi.

Les Cullen ne s'attendaient pas de devoir répondre aux questions concernant l'humaine qu'ils ont laissé derrière. En plus cette humaine connaissait l'existence des vampires. Ils ont aussi laissé cette dites humaine avec une femelle qui était folle de vengeance. Ce sont eux qui ont du régler le problème de cette vampire.

Carlisle a commencé à dire qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'a divulgué quoi que se soit, que l'humaine avait deviné ce qu'ils étaient. Sur ce point, Aro a demandé si des indices avaient été semé. Aucun ne répond. Quand Carlisle reprend la parole il dit que j'étais la compagne de son fils et en tant que tel, il était le seul à pouvoir prendre les décisions me concernant. Marcus demande sur quoi il se base pour dire une telle chose. Carlisle parle que j'étais la chanteuse de son fils ce qui signifie que j'étais sa compagne. Marcus rétorque en disant qu'une chanteuse n'est pas une compagne. Bref ça continué comme ça pendant une heure jusqu'au moment ou Rosalie demande la raison de toutes ces questions, car depuis le temps, je suis morte. Ce qui serait vrai si j'étais encore humaine.

Je m'avance avec Charlotte à ma gauche et Peter à ma droite. Alice s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ces bras mais s'arrête en m'entendant grogner. Edward exige de savoir ce qui c'est passé pour que je devienne un monstre. C'est alors que je raconte ce que je me souviens et Peter comble les blanc que j'ai. Les Volturi décide que les Cullen mérite une punition mais pas la mort car j'ai quand même été changé.

Les Cullen ont essayé de me convaincre de leur donner une chance de s'expliquer, ce que je leur accorde. Ce n'est pas parce que je les écoutent que je ça va changer quoi que se soit. Je demande à mon frère et ma sœur de rester avec moi pour cette rencontre, Alec m'a demandé s'il pouvait y assister, je lui ai dit que oui et qu'ensuite, il pourra tout rapporter à Aro. Je sais que je l'ai blessé mais ce n'est pas encore assez.

Chaque membre de la famille Cullen se sont excusé pour ce qui c'est passé, même Rosalie mais elle, elle s'excuse pour ma transformation. Je leur dit que ça fait longtemps que c'est oublié. Jasper me demande la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas resté chez Peter quand il le visitait. Je lui ai dit que dans le temps je n'étais simplement pas prête à les voir et que depuis un temps, je n'habite plus avec Charlotte et Peter. Évidemment la question de mon régime alimentaire fut mis sur le tapis, j'ai simplement répondu qu'en tant qu'humaine je mangeais la nourriture approprié à ma condition, ce que je fais encore aujourd'hui en buvant du sang humain. Carlisle et Edward ont essayé d'argumenter que le sang animal ferait la même chose. Je ferme les yeux et ne répond rien.

Une fois la discussion terminer, Peter m'annonce que lui et Charlotte retournent en Amérique, je lui demande de me donner cinq minutes, ce qu'il accepte complètement. Je vais à la chambre d'Alec et je recueilles les quelques vêtements que j'avais retirer de ma valise. Au moment de la fermer Alec entre et me demande ce que je fais.

**- Je retourne chez moi.** Lui répondis-je simplement.

**- Et moi?** Demande-t-il avec un peu de colère.

**- Toi, tu restes ici.** C'est ici que tu es heureux. Lui dis-je.

**- Mais nous sommes...** Commence-t-il.

**- Nous sommes quoi?** **Des compagnons?** **Tu ne veux pas quitter ta sœur ni les Volturi et moi je ne veux pas vivre ici avec ta sœur et les Volturi.** **Donc je retourne chez moi.** **Au revoir Alec.** Terminais-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Jane qui a tout entendue avait un grand sourire, je souhaite d'être heureuse avec son frère car maintenant, elle est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Son sourire diminue, mais elle ne dit rien. Nous allons saluer les rois et les remercions pour leur hospitalité. Je peux dire que les trois sont surpris de voir que je m'en vais et seul Marcus me demande si je suis certaine de ma décision. Je répète ce que j'ai dit à Alec. Il hoche la tête et il me dit que l'un comme l'autre nous allons souffrir ce à quoi je répond que Alec à sa sœur et eux, qu'il ne souffrira pas.

_Vingt ans plus tard_

J'ai souffert pendant les dix premières années, et les dix autres, j'ai appris à vivre avec la souffrance. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je ressens une sorte de tiraillement mais rien d'insupportable. Je sais que Démétri a essayé de me traquer mais avec mon bouclier, il n'a pas été capable de me trouver. Il s'est présenté chez mon frère qui lui a dit que j'étais parti en voyage et qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais. Alec m'a téléphoné à tous les jours, trois fois par jours pendant cinq ans, ensuite deux fois par jours pendant un autre cinq ans. Ensuite une fois par jours toujours pendant cinq ans et les cinq dernières années, une fois par semaine. Je crois qu'il a finalement compris.

Celui qui m'a le plus surpris ce fut Marcus, il me téléphone deux fois par année simplement pour me demander comment je vais. Je ne lui demande aucune nouvelle d'Alec et il ne m'en donne pas, chose que j'apprécie énormément. Il ne me dit pas qu'il comprend ma décision mais il l'a respecte. Je sais que j'ai pris une décision rapide basé sur un seul comportement et que je ne le connais pas. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre quelques temps pour apprendre à le connaître mais je ne regrette pas. Il n'a pas vraiment agis comme un compagnon aurait dû le faire et ça m'a frustré.

_Cinq ans plus tard_

Les Volturi m'ont envoyé une invitation pour le mariage de Jane Volturi. Je me demande bien avec qui elle va se marier? Sûrement un vampire qui n'a pas toute sa tête. J'ai décidé de m'y rendre, juste pour prouver aux Volturi que je ne leur en veux pas pour ce qu'ils ont essayé de me faire. Je vais arriver quelques minutes avant la cérémonie et partir pendant la soirée, de cette façon ils ne diront pas qu'il ne m'ont pas vu et si je reste plus longtemps, j'ai peur que la douleur revienne quand je vais repartir.

_Un mois plus tard_

La cérémonie a lieu dans la chapelle qui est sur le terrain du château, à mon arrivé, je me suis rapidement trouvé une place près de la porte. J'ai retenue mon fou rire quand j'ai vue que le marié n'était nul autre que Fuckard Cullen. Je me mords la langue, il ne faut pas que j'éclate de rire, ce ne serait pas bien, mais j'ai pleinement conscience que les épaules me sautent. Je reçois un coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui me fait arrêter de rire et je me retourne pour voir qui vient de me frapper de la sorte. Mon fou rire reprend en voyant Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Peter et Charlotte qui ont tous les épaulent qui sautent eux aussi. Je n'ose même plus regarder à l'avant, de peur de ne pouvoir me retenir.

Je n'ai pas réussi à resté silencieuse quand Jane a fait son apparition, je ne riais pas, je cillais. Jane avait une sorte d'immense robe blanche qui ressemblait à de la meringue. Des manches bouffantes, très bouffantes, une traîne de deux mètres de long. Un voile lui cachant le visage, laissant seulement voir ces yeux rouge qui ressortent. Je ne suis pas la seule qui cille, mais je suis la première que Jane a entendue. Évidement, Alec est celui qui l'a conduit à l'avant et ce dernier a eu l'air surpris de me voir mais il m'a tout de même souris.

La cérémonie n'en finit plus, j'ai déjà assister à des mariages, même des mariages humains et jamais ce n'est aussi long. Il faut dire qu'il a fallu une éternité aux vampires présent de se calmer après le passage de Jane. Même le célébrant avait un immense sourire.

Finalement, c'est terminé. Je regarde l'heureux couple s'avancer vers la sortie en marchant à vitesse humaine, nous avons entendue Alice dire que si ils marchent trop vite, la robe va perdre de son « bouffant » ce qui a provoquer une crise de rire dans notre rangé. Quand Alec qui est dans le cortège non loin derrière les mariés, arrive à ma hauteur, il me tend la main pour que je l'accompagne. Je lui fait un petit signe négatif de la tête, il laisse retomber sa main et continue d'avancer. Nous sortons les derniers de la chapelle mais nous sommes les premiers arrivés à la salle où aura lieu la soirée. D'après l'odeur, il y a trois fontaines de sang humains et une de sang animal. Je trouve ça très ingénieux, le sang étant toujours en mouvement ne se transformera pas en boudin.

La soiré bat son plein et je m'amuse énormément avec mes amis et famille. Nous regardons Jane boire du sang animal et grimacer car maintenant qu'elle est Mme Fuckward Cullen, elle deviendra végétarienne. Personnellement je n'en vois pas l'utilité ni l'intérêt mais faut croire qu'elle est prête à ce genre de chose pour le bonheur de son homme.

Je discute avec Carmen et Éléazar quand Alec me demande de danser avec lui, n'ayant pas envie de lui refuser j'accepte et bordel que j'aime être dans ces bras et ce, même s'il y a une certaine distance entre nous. Je lui demande comment ça se fait que Jane et Alec n'ont jamais trouvé qu'il était des compagnons avant. Il me dit que les deux ressentaient l'attirance mais qu'aucun n'osaient se l'avouer. Je n'ajoute rien. Il me dit que Jane regrette ce qu'elle m'a fait, je lève un sourcil. Il me dit que c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de me faire intégré la garde en sachant que je refuserais et aussi pour l'avoir forcé à choisir entre elle et moi.

Jane interrompt la danse et demande à me parler seule à seule. J'accepte en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourra rien me faire. Nous allons sur un balcon où les vampires les plus proches pourront entendre mais pas tous les vampires présents.

**- Écoute Bella, je sais que j'ai été une chienne avec toi mais j'étais jalouse que mon frère est trouvé le bonheur et j'ai tout fait pour lui enlever.** **Quand tu es parties, j'étais heureuse car je gardais mon frère, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue si malheureux après ton départ.** **Et quand Edward est venu me voir et m'a parlé de ces sentiments, j'ai réaliser ce que j'avais fait et je le regrette depuis ce jour.** Je ne dis rien. **Est-ce que tu vas rester avec Alec maintenant?** Me demande-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Encore une fois mon silence lui répond. **Tu sais que tu es sans cœur de lui faire subir cette douleur.** Crache-t-elle. Je lève un sourcil.

Je m'éloigne de Jane qui me crache des insultes et je vois Alec me jeter un regard mauvais et aller rejoindre sa sœur et la serrer dans ces bras. Je les regarde intensément.

**- Il y a un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans tu ne voulais pas que ton frère soit heureux et tu l'as privé de sa compagne.** **Aujourd'hui tu t'es marié et encore une fois, tu refuses que ton frère est une semblant de bonheur. ****J'aimerais bien savoir ce que pense ton cher époux du fait que tu es dans les bras de ton frère pour te consoler. ****Tu as raison sur une seule chose que tu m'as dite, tu es réellement un être égoïste.** **Je te souhaite d'être heureuse dans ta nouvelle existence.** Sur ces paroles, je sors de la salle et je m'en vais en direction de Florence pour prendre l'avion qui me ramènera en Amérique.

Je n'en veux pas à Alec pour vouloir consoler sa sœur, elle est la seule chose stable qu'il est connu depuis toujours. Je ferais la même chose vis-à-vis Charlotte et Peter. Ma course est arrêter par une main qui m'a attraper le bras, je me retourne et je vois Alec. Il soupire et il me dit qu'il aimerait que je lui donne une chance. Il sait que sa sœur n'est pas innocente dans cette histoire mais les vieux réflexes ont parfois la vie dure. Je lui dit que je ne veux pas vivre avec les Volturi, ce qui le fait sourire et il ajoute que si je peux lui donner un endroit où vivre et une protection contre le don de Démétri, qu'il est prêt à me suivre partout. Je l'embrasse tout en le couvrant de mon bouclier et nous courons jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Il a fallu près de cinq ans aux Volturi pour nous retrouver Alec et moi. Grâce au don de Peter et l'aide de Marcus, nous avons réussi à échapper à Aro. Durant ces cinq ans, nous avons fait l'Amérique du Sud à l'Amérique du Nord. Nous nous sommes marié au cours des ces cinq ans de liberté, mais là, Alec n'a pas le choix, il doit faire face et je l'accompagne. Je sais que Marcus est derrière nous et qu'il est d'accord pour que Alec quitte les Volturi, car oui, il ne veut plus vivre cette vie, il a vraiment aimé la liberté et surtout ne plus rendre de compte à personne.

Jane et Edward nous attendaient à l'aéroport, je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée mais je peux affirmer que ce n'est pas vraiment intelligent de leur part. Jane a déjà eu un certain pouvoir sur Alec mais à la minute où il m'a suivit, tout cet influence, tout ce contrôle s'est transformer en poussière. Je la vois bien essayer de l'attirer à elle mais Alec la repousse, ce qui me fait sourire.

À notre arrivé dans la salle des trônes, Marcus nous sourit tandis que Aro à l'air en colère et Caïus à la même allure. Aro s'empresse de prendre la main d'Alec et je vois bien sa colère augmenter car il ne peut rien lire. C'est un réflexe naturelle pour moi de couvrir Alec, de un car il est mon compagnon et de deux, ce dernier ne souhaitait pas être retrouver. Aro m'exige de retirer mon bouclier, ce que je ne fais pas, il n'est pas mon maître, il ne peut m'exiger quoi que se soit, pour moi, il n'est que l'un des trois qui fait respecter les lois qu'ils nous imposent. Alec me dit que je peux le retirer mais je n'ai pas confiance aux Volturi, j'inclus alors Aro dans mon bouclier, de cette façon, la femelle qui manipule les liens ne peu rien contre Alec.

Après sa lecture, Aro regarde Alec et lui demande si il est vraiment heureux, si ce qu'il a vue reflète réellement ce qu'il a vécu. Alec répond positivement, Aro baisse la tête et dit à Alec que s'il le souhaite, il n'est plus obligé de faire parti de la garde. Caïus rugit mais Aro lui dit que Marcus est pour la libération d'Alec et maintenant, lui aussi donc la majorité l'emporte. Alec et moi échangeons un sourire et nous repartons en sachant que maintenant, nous allons pouvoir pleinement profiter de notre éternité.

**FIN **


End file.
